Kiss
by skittyz
Summary: Commander Claus wrote in his journal about his first kiss with a certain red bandanna wearing raven haired boy


Journal entry 26. date 3/24/6 time, 12:54pm

to furture me or the person who's gonna he there head chopped off when I find you for reading my shit,

Today I received something so special to me it's called a kiss and it was from the most beatiful person there is and well before I go on I'll tell you why and who it was. Well he had just told me his feelings for me and then pressed his lips against mine, it felt well very odd at first and I was going to push him away but I knew in the back of my head that this boy wouldn't hurt me and I was fine with it and after a few seconds I pressed my lips back which I now know is called a kiss and the boy who gave it to me well if you ever saw him you'd try to kidnap him from me probably. He was a raven with always a smile opon his faceNd a happy go lucky personality. He was smaller then I and physicaly weaker as well but damn it looked attractive on him. He had PSI abilities which were fairly diffrent from mine and he had this odd thing were he couldn't breath in too much smoke or he'd start coughing harshly and a lot also he'd need this breather looking thing and that's could help him. He had a rather funny addiction to these cookies called oreos but no other cookies, I didn't mind the taste but he went all weird for them and do anything for them.. Kinda like a druggie I suppose but I wasn't one to judge as long it wasn't a thing for drugs. Anyway the boys name was Ninten now that I have going some background on him we'll get back to the kiss. His lips were chapped but soft as the clouds I fly though, went I pushed him in the bed as I continued the kiss and ran my fingers though his hair it was fluffy with a greasy feel probably because he hadn't washed it yet, I did what came naturally to myself I guess and licked at the velvety lips. He parted them slightly and I slipped in and his tongue came and entwined the two together as he let out a soft moan into the now getting heated kissed. I used my tongue rougher not know what else I was supposed to do but he seems to like it as he became a battle for domanitce, I was rougher and had won in the end but he had to both part for some much need air and we both looked into each other's eyes as we panted softly, he had a red color to his cheek I believe it was called a blush? He looked very aborable like that his lips parted, his face slightly red the bit of saliva on his chin because of the kiss his body under mine and he wrapped his arms around my neck and my shoulders with a small smile as he pulled me down for another one of those magical kiss' that would make me melt and always ask for another. These were nothing like the things master called a kiss, went he forced his lip against mine hard and bite my lip too hard and it would bleed or he would smash out tongues roughly expecting me to just be submissive and take the oral beating which I did for the most part but this version of a kiss was...Indescribable to any word in the engish word bank. I continued to kiss the smaller boy for a long while because I couldn't help myself it just felt so right what we were doing, I do know it wasn't though because he would have to be a female but I threw that out of the window because I wasn't one to really care as long I got what I wanted in the end which pretty much always did anyway. We stopped when it was time to have showers and get ready for the next day. I almost say screw it and kept kissing him but I knew better then that and maybe I could sneak in a few after the nightly things there done. I shall spear myself the details of my night time routine and get to when we were both in bed. I brushed his hair away from his face softly since he didn't have his basball hat on to keep it in place as he only got the red cheek once more and giggled in a rather cute way and I kissed his forehead and he had cuddled up to me and shared a few more less thrilling kisses befor he had fallen alseep though after I knew he was In deep enough sleep I came to write this down before I forget. Well this has been a shoking discovery made my myself today and I hope I make more tomorrow, well as always see you later Claus.

_Commander Claus/Masked man  
><em>  
>the ginger closed the journal and walked back to the his shared bed being already slept in by the young boy he had write so fondly about and stroked his hair gently before climbing back into the bed and removing the pillow that was used to make the sleeping boy think he was there when he wasn't and put the raven's arms on himself again and layed his head on the pillow before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.<p> 


End file.
